Harmonia Flower Trouble
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Raph's in a bit of a bad mood thanks to mating season. What does Dana do? Written by guestsurprise per request of CherryBloom123. I only posted it for them.


**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, requested this one from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Harmonia Flower Trouble**

It was the mating season and Raphael was not himself at all! He was moody and avoiding everyone. Dana was unsure of how to take him. He growled every time she came close enough to him. Finally, she lost her temper.

"You are such a jerk!"

"Dana…look, it's not you!" Raphael countered.

"Just leave me alone!" Dana growled. Raphael then smirked and grabbed her by her arm. She was about to scream when he pulled her closer to him.

"Calm down; don't be afraid. It's just our mating season and around this time I am just a little moody, that's all."

"Well…as long as I didn't do anything wrong," she said softly.

"Nah…you didn't do anything wrong," he smiled as he gently nuzzled her. At that moment, Leonardo walked in.

"Raphael…back away…"

"I'm not harming her, Leo…"

"I know, but when you sniffed that Harmonia flower yesterday, that made you worse!" Leonardo said softly.

"I told you I'm fine!" Raphael growled.

"Dana…I need to get the Harmonia flower and grind it up so he can drink it with some water. Stay away from him!"

"I don't think that's an option…she's staying here," Raphael smirked as he grabbed her and began nipping up and down her neck. She giggled and tried to get up, but every time she did, he tickled her and the sensation made her lose her balance and fall back down.

"I told you that you're mine Dana…" he smirked as he started nipping her Adam's apple. At that moment, Leo ran behind him and placed some handcuffs on him. They were only meant to restrain him so that Leonardo could go make the flower/water drink.

"LEO! LET ME OUT OF THIS!" Raphael roared.

"Sorry Raph, it won't take long just hang in there," Leonardo coaxed. Raphael huffed and then looked at Dana. He then gave her a sly smirk.

"That's fine. I don't need my hands to show you my affection," he smiled coyly. He then began to approach her. Dana let out a squeak of terror and began to run.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" He laughed. Dana felt terrified, but she knew deep down that he wouldn't harm her. She ran in the guest room and was about to lock the door when she felt him push the door open and she landed on her bum.

"OW!" She gasped. He let out a slight chuckle but he could see that she was scared. He then pounced and pushed her down on the floor under his weight. She pushed on his muscular chest, but he was immovable.

"LET ME UP!"

"Dana, calm down, I won't hurt ya!" He said softly as he then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"B-But…"

"I said calm down! I am harmless; I won't hurt you," he said softly as he began to kiss her gently on her cheeks. "Now, babe come on, get these handcuffs off."

"But Leo said not to…"

"Dana…you can trust me…," he said softly. Dana looked into his eyes and then he nuzzled her cheeks. "Come on, baby, let me go."

"B-But…"

"Dana…please…," he cooed as he gave her neck a gentle lick. Dana groaned. He was very charming, and his charm was getting to her! She then reached behind his back and began to pick the locks. Once he was released, he let out a growl of triumph. But Dana was terrified; he then turned to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Dana…easy…," he smiled as his lips gently sought out hers in a more aggressive manner. He then began to rub her sides. "Come on…don't be afraid to kiss me back."

At that moment, Leonardo came running in and his eyes were wide open as he saw Raphael was free and he had Dana.

"Leo, don't be afraid. He hasn't harmed me," Dana said.

"Well then, it must be true love Dana because when we are in this state we are unpredictable. But, just in case…"

At that moment, he jumped on Raph and made him drink all of the harmonia flower drink. Raphael was about to spit it out, but Dana put her hands over his mouth.

"Don't do it! You have to drink this!" She grinned. He rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"That stuff was terrible!" He growled.

"I know, but at least you did it," she smiled sweetly. He then ran his hands through her hair.

"Yeah, I did it for you. Now where were we?" He grinned coyly.

"Well…you were kissing me…," she said shyly.

"I remember now, c'mere…," he cooed as he leaned over to her and began to kiss her lips and then nip on her earlobe.

"R-Raph…that tickles…," she giggled.

"I'm sure it does…," he chuckled. Dana could only laugh as her lover showered her with affection the whole night. Not only was he sweet, but he was still a gentleman even during this mating season.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
